


Ice Skating

by NancyDfan



Series: 12 Days of Garcy [6]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, garcy, garcy xmas, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Lucy convinces Flynn to ice skate with her.





	Ice Skating

"I don't think this is a good idea," Flynn remarks as Lucy parks next to a frozen pond.

"Why not?" Lucy cries. "It'll be fun."

Flynn snorts. "You don't know how thick the ice is, and we'll never get help in time if one of us falls in."

"It's been below freezing for weeks straight, Flynn," Lucy counters. "We'll be fine."

" _And_ ," he continues. "You are very many wonderful things, but you're not graceful. I'm not prepared to help with any broken bones either."

Lucy crosses her arms. "Fine, please feel free to sit in the car while I ice skate." She opens and slams the driver’s door and heads to the trunk to find her pair of skates. She hears Flynn follow from the other side. "I thought you didn't want to risk it."

"Someone needs to help you up when you fall," he shrugs.

"Very cute," Lucy retorts but figures he has always been good at that in more ways than one. She passes him his pair of skates. "Here. I'll meet you on the ice."

She trudges down the snowy hill and stops at a snow covered trunk to put her skates on. The laces are harder to manage then she originally thought, and Flynn only offers a soft smile when he pats his leg offering to finish it for her.

Lucy feels significantly less confident when she stands, but Flynn's there with a strong arm to guide her to the ice.  When her feet hit the ice, she slides awkwardly to the center.

"You good?" Flynn asks with a grin.

Lucy nods. "I think so." She moves slowly getting adjusted to the feel of the ice. Soon, she's gliding across the ice with ease.

"Look at you," Flynn remarks as she spins.

"I'm a natural," she giggles twirling once more.

Lucy skates across the ice letting the cold air grace her skin. She sinks into the simplicity of nature and silence getting lost into a world outside of Rittenhouse and war.

Flynn slides up to her reaching out his hand. Lucy accepts it with a shy smile. He wraps his arm around her guiding them across the ice. Their moves are simple, but she rests into him letting him lead.

"Want me to toss you?" Flynn teases lightly.

"Absolutely not," Lucy grabs him tighter. "Unless you really want to fix a broken bone."

She feels his chest shake with laughter. "Not really." But he does twirl them across the ice, and she can't help but close her eyes trusting his hold on her.

When she glances up to her, he's looking at her with the softest smile. "What?" she asks him.

"Nothing," Flynn answers shaking his head.

"Liar," Lucy challenges.

He chuckles. "You're right," he slows their movement and pulls her into a kiss. "I was just thinking how beautiful you look."

Lucy flushes. "That's a good answer, mister." She leans into him sliding her fingers through his hair. Flynn wraps his arms around her waist and spins her across the ice. She squeals with delight clinging to him as the air rushes around them. "You're insane," she giggles.

"Yes," is all he says slowing to a stop so they both can catch their breath.

Lucy tugs him across the ice guiding him this time. "And you said this wouldn't be fun."

"I didn't say it wouldn't be fun," he counters. "I said it wasn't a good idea." Flynn flicks his tongue across his lips. "I was wrong."

"Ah ha!" Lucy cries triumphantly. "The great Garcia Flynn admits he's wrong!"

"Very cute," Flynn smirks racing up to her.

Lucy takes off skidding away.

"You can't outskate me, Lucy," Flynn calls after her. "I have the longer legs."

"But are you as quick on your feet," Lucy teases sliding away from him.

"Get back here," he growls speeding up until he's on a crash course with her. Lucy skids towards the pond's edge as they collide landing into the snow.

"You're insane!" she manages between laughter.

Flynn looks up grinning broadly. "I never denied it."

Lucy grabs a handful of snow shoving it in his face. "You're an asshole."

Flynn shrugs. "Probably." He licks his lips before leaning in for a kiss. "But I'm your asshole, right?"

Lucy snorts. "Yes, Flynn. That's exactly what I tell everyone."

"I knew it," he responds with a grin. 

Lucy shakes her head. "Okay, well, you're heavy so if you could get off of me?"

"No."

"Flynn..."

"I'm really comfortable, Lucy," he smirks.

Lucy shoves more snow in his face. "Seriously, Flynn, off."

"No," he laughs dodging the snow.

"Flynn!"

"Lucy!"

She pushes at him, but he barely budges. "I hate you."

"I seriously doubt it," he challenges.

Lucy narrows her eyes with mock annoyance tossing more snow on his face. Flynn only laughs rolling them in the snow and burying his face into her neck. He ends on his back with her sitting firmly on his hip. She bends down to kiss him, and he tangles his hands in her hair.

"Aren't you going to ice skate more?" he asks breathless when she finally pulls back.

Lucy leans down just above his lips and whispers. "It can wait." Her lips collide with his. As Flynn holds her close, she thinks, _Yes, it can wait._


End file.
